prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in Pretty Little Liars. Sie ist die Tochter von Byron und Ella Montgomery, und die Schwester von Mike Montgomery. Sie ist ein Mitglied der Montgomery-Familie. Staffel Eins thumb|leftAria und ihre Freundinnen Alison, Spencer, Hanna und Emily feierten in einer alten Scheune. Sie waren betrunken und schliefen irgendwann durch den Alkohol ein. Als Aria wieder aufwachte, waren Spencer und Alison fort. Dauraufhin weckte sie Hanna und Emily. Gerade als sie aufbrechen wollten, um die beiden zu suchen kam Spencer herein. Auf Aria's Frage, wo Alison stecke, antwortete sie nur, dass sie Alison weg sei. Sie sagte, sie hätte sie überall gesucht, nachdem sie sie schreien gehört hatte. Ein Jahr später zieht Aria mit ihrer Familie wieder nach Rosewood. Ihr Vater musste kurz nach Alisons Verschwinden eine Studienreise nach Island antreten und seine Familie begleitete ihn. Als sie mit ihrer Mutter sprach, riet ihr diese, sie solle ihre alten Freundinnen anrufen, was sie auch in Erwägung zog, jedoch wurde das Gespräch der beiden unterbrochen als ihr Bruder sie darum bat, ihn zum Lacrosse-Training zu fahren. thumb|leftAls sie ihn beim Training absetzte und ihn kurze Zeit später auch schon wieder abholen sollte, entschied sie sich dazu in der kurzen Zeit etwas essen zu gehen. Dort trifft sie auf den charmanten Ezra, der sich aber später als ihr Englischlehrer herausstellt. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und finden heraus, dass sie viele gemeinsame Interessen und Hobbys haben. Nach dem Gespräch gestehen die beiden einander, dass sie sich gerne näher kennenlernen würden. Das Ganze endet in einem Kuss der beiden. thumb|leftAls ihr Vater sie am nächsten Tag zur Schule bringt, sagt er ihr, dass er hofft, dass sie ihm irgendwann vergeben wird. Als Aria sich erinnert wie sie und Alison vor Mona flüchten, und dabei ihren Vater gesehen haben, wie er in seinem Wagen eine andere Frau küsst, wird klar, dass nur Aria und Alison das Geheimnis ihres Vaters kennt, nämlich, dass er eine Affäre hat. thumbVor der Schule trifft sie auf Emily, die sich ehrlich freut, Aria wiederzusehen. Sie reden über Alison und Emily spricht als erstmals aus, dass alle an ihren Tod glauben. Als die beiden im Klassenraum sind, kommen Hanna und Mona herein, die beide ein positive äußerliche Veränderung hatten. Da Hanna ihnen nur kurz zuwinkt, fragt Aria Emily, ob die beiden sich gestritten hätten. Daraufhin antwortet Emily, dass nicht nur sie den Kontakt verloren hätten, sondern auch die anderen Freundinnen. thumb|leftAls der Unterricht beginnt und Mr. Fitz, der neue Englischlehrer hereinkommt, bemerkt er schockiert, dass Aria, die er zuvor geküsst hatte, in seiner Klasse ist. Die anderen Schülern gucken Aria aufgrund seiner Reaktion verwundert an. Genau in diesem Moment bekommt Aria eine SMS von "A". In der steht:"Aria: Vielleicht treibt er's andauernd mit Schülerinnen. Das machen viele Lehrer. Frag doch mal deinen Vater. -A. Sie vermutet, dass die SMS von Alison stammt, da nur sie das Geheimnis mit der Affäre kannte. Sie sucht Ezra nach dem Schultag in seinem Klassenzimmer auf und er sagt ihr, dass die beiden keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben werden, da sie seine Schülerin sei. Er verlässt den Raum mitten im Gespräch und kommt auch nicht mehr zurück. thumbAls Emily sie unangemeldet zu Hause besucht, erfährt sie, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist, die Nachrichten von "A" erhält, die beiden vermuten, dass Alison wieder zurück ist und Spielchen mit ihnen spielt, wie sie es schon vorher getan hat. Als sie mit dem Auto vor das Haus von Maya St. Germain, Alisons altem Haus vorfährt, erkennt sie, dass Alisons Leiche in dem Haus gefunden wurde. Als sie Spencer auf der anderen Straßenseite bemerkt, läuft sie zu ihr und erzählt ihr, dass Hanna kurz vorher von der Polizei abgeholt wurde. Die beiden fragen sich, ob sie über die Jenna-Sache geredet hat, was Hanna, die dazustößt, verneint, da sie sich ja alle versprochen hatten, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren. Auf Alisons Beerdingung trifft sie Mr. Fitz bzw. Ezra. Er erklärt ihr, dass ihm sein Verhalten und Arias Verlust Leid tun. Als Aria seine Entschuldigung annimmt, will sie gehen, doch da küsst er sie. Auf Bitten von Mrs. DiLaurentis, Alisons Mutter, hin, setzt sie sich in der Kirche nach vorne zu Hanna, Emily und Spencer. Als ihr Handy klingelt und sie eine SMS, die von ihrer Mutter stammt, was die anderen noch nicht wissen, bekommt, gucken die anderen entgeistert. Sie erkennt, dass sie und Emily nicht die einzigen sind, die Nachrichten von "A" bekommen. Spencer dreht sich um, um zu gucken, wer die Kirche betritt. Man sieht nur ein blindes Mädchen, das von einem Begleiter zu ihrer Sitzbank geleitet wird. Als Spencer sagte: " O Mein Gott, da ist Jenna.", drehen sich alle Mädchen um und gucken entsetzt. Als Alisons Mutter sich mit ihrem Mann neben die Mädchen setzt und sagt, sie wusste gar nicht, dass Jenna und Alison befreundet waren, antwortete Spencer nur, dass sie ja auch gar keine Freunde waren. thumb|leftAls die Beerdigung zu Ende ist, wollen die vier nur so schnell wie möglich die Kirche verlassen. Doch draußen wartet auf sie schon Darren Wilden, der Detective, der Hanna auch schon wegen ihrem Ladendiebstahl abgeführt hat. Er sagt, er wolle mit allen nochmal reden und sie befragen, obwohl das alles schon nach Alisons Verschwinden geschah. Bevor er geht, sagt er, dass er herausfinden wird, was in dem Sommer mit Alison passiert ist. Völlig perplex stehen die vier Mädchen dort, als plötzlich ihre Handys alle gleichzeitg klingeln. Sie haben alle dieselbe Nachricht von "A" erhalten, die lautet:" Ich bin immer noch da ihr Schlampen. Und ich weiß Alles. -A". Nach der Beerdigung gehen die Freundinnen in den Apple Rose Grille und reden über die merkwürdige SMS die thumbsie bekommen haben und Alison. Sie kommen auf die Jenna-Sache zu sprechen, doch als Jenna hereinkommt, verlassen sie still den Laden. Die Stimmung zuhause ist etwas angespannt da Aria immer noch die Affäre ihres Vaters geheimhält. Sie macht eine Andeutung das ihr Vater sich mehr auf seine Familie konzentrieren sollte, anstatt auf seine Arbeit. Ella ist verwirrt, doch Byron spielt es herunter und tut so als wären es nur Mädchenprobleme. Aria und ihre Freundinnen werden noch immer von A bedroht, die/der wie es scheint alle Geheimnisse zu kennen die sie Alison erzählt haben, inkusive das thumb|leftGeheimnis um die Jenna-Sache. Als Aria Jenna dazu einlädt in der Schulcafeteria mit ihnen zu Essen, erinnern sich die Mädchen zurück an den Vorfall. Die Mädchen übernachteten bei Emily und probierten die Sachen der anderen an, als Alison behauptet Toby Cavanaugh gesehen zu haben wie er sie beobachtet. Sie will sich an ihm rächen und wirft eine Stinkbombe in seine Garage. Die Bombe explodiert, wodurch Jenna, die sich in der Garage befand, ihr Augenlicht verliert. Später werden die Mädchen ins Büro der Direktorin beordert um von Detective Wilden über Alisons Tod befragt zu werden, nachdem nun ihre Leiche gefunden wurde. Wilden findet das ihre Aussagen viel zu einstudiert klingen, jedoch kann er ihnen nichts nachweisen. thumb Aussehen Persönlichkeit Aria ist laut ihren Freundinnen die beste Lügnerin. Sie wusste von der Affäre ihres Vaters, hat das jedoch nie ihrer Mutter berichtet, da sie sehr um ihre Familie besorgt ist. Sie möchte sie alle beschützen und zusammenhalten. Aria ist sehr hilfsbereit und meist zur Stelle, wenn jemand sie braucht. Aria ist auch ziemlich kreativ und schreibt selber Geschichten bzw. Tagebucheinträge. Bücher Beziehungen : Hauptartikel: Aria Montgomery/Beziehungen Ezra Fitz : Hauptartikel: Aria und Ezra : Aria traf Ezra das erste Mal in einer Bar. Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb gut und redeten über Musik und das Schreiben. Das Gespräch endete in einem Kuss. An Arias erstem Schultag''thumb|300px'' seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Rosewood stellte sich heraus, dass er ihr neuer Englischlehrer ist. Er erklärte ihr, dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft habe und dass die beiden sich trennen müssen. Doch schnell kamen die beiden sich wieder näher und wurden im Geheimen ein Paar. Als Ezra eine Nachricht von "A" bekommt, die Ezra liest, macht er wieder Schluss mit ihr. : Er verlässt für eine ganze Weile Rosewood. Als er wiederkommt, hat Aria Noel kennengelernt, einen Mitschüler, in den sie vorher auch verliebt war. Sie dachte, Ezra hätte sie vergessen und keine Gefühle mehr für sie übrig. Die beiden sprechen sich aus und kommen wieder zusammen, jedoch wird ihre Beziehung von Noel auf die Probe gestellt, der davon weis und Ezra erpresst es zu verraten, falls er keine bessere Note in Englisch bekommt. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Wahrheit tut weh! *Ballgeflüster *Katerstimmung *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Französisch für Fortgeschrittene *Der schöne Schein *Die böse Saat *Es wird kälter *2-1-4 *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Dates mit Hindernissen *Trügerische Hoffnung *Schrecken ohne Ende *Spannungen *Tiefschläge *Im Bilde *Hautnah *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Das erste Geheimnis *Viel Lärm um nichts *Ein Stückchen 'A' *Unter der Oberfläche *Leading the Blind *Kiss Before Lying *Naked Truth *CTRL:A *the Code *Knows Best *of the Beholder *These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked Staffel Drei *Happened 'That Night' *is the New Black *of the Blind *of a Feather *Girl is Poison *Remains Of The 'A' *Crazy *Kisses *Kahn Game *Lies Beneath *Fright Female *Lady Killer *is a Dark Ride *Better Now *Mania *Loves Company *of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *to Me *Becomes of the Broke-Hearted *Water *of Sight, Out of Mind *the Circle Be Unbroken? *Your Puppet *Dangerous GAme Staffel Vier *Is for A-L-I-V-E *of the Shoe *Cradle *Time *Zeta Die *the Gun *Kicking 'A' *Guilty Girl's Handbook Trivia Zitate Galerie WdNs12.jpg Aria.jpg Aria ezra.jpeg PLL S01E05.png Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Vorgestellter Artikel Kategorie:Montgomery-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter